


Never stop [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 8x17, Kind of AU, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just watched 8x17 and well two murderers really attracted my attention. I know it's pretty weird pairing xD but they were standing TOO CLOSE! xD ps and... eh...medium spoilers or smth like this pps and raiting is more for some scenes of killing people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never stop [vid]




End file.
